Watermelon-Man (comic book)
"Watermelon-Man" is a comic book title in the Current Era featuring Watermelon-Man. It is written and drawn by Michael J. Longo. The intent of the comic was to provide some of Watermelon-Man's backstory, before he joined D.O.P.E. ‍Issues Issue #1 - May 2014 The first issue was written and drawn by Michael J. Longo in April and May 2014, when he was drawing for fun with two of his sons, aged 7 & 5 at the time. The story starts out with a costumed person riding a bike. He informs the reader that his name is Robert Wrind, and he is a college student in greater Quadropolis. He rides his bike to a birthday party for a 10 year old boy named Timmy. Robert explains that his part time job is a kids entertainer named Watermelon-Man. He performs at parties, parades, picnics, etc. Robert's performance involves his special power - materializing watermelons out of thin air. The kids witness his powers and get to eat watermelon! Robert wonders if his special power is somehow related to his youth when he loved eating watermelons and he never spit out the seeds, like his siblings did. Robert explains to the reader that he dresses like a superhero because he idolized them as a kid. He remembers sitting up in his bed, reading comic books of Superb Guy, the Astonishing Arachnoid, and Flying Rodent Man. Just then, he looks next door and sees a suspicious looking man sneaking out of a window, holding a TV and a full bag. He suspects the man is robbing the house, and full of courage from his thoughts of heroes past, he jumps the fence and confronts him. The man denies it, but Watermelon-Man is sure that he is a thief. When the man makes a break for it, Watermelon-Man makes a melon and throws it at him. It smashes the man in the head, knocking him out. The kids from the birthday party cheer, and Watermelon-Man contemplates a career as a super-hero. Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 1. Issue #2 - May 2015 This issue was written in Feb 2015 and drawn in April/May 2015, by Michael J. Longo. A few days after the events of issue #1, Robert Wrind is on the campus of Quadropolis University and sees his friends Tara and Akram in the plaza. They start to chat but then Tara and Akram are stunned to see all the water of the giant fountain in the plaza sucked dry. Robert (who's called "Bob" by Tara) turns to see that a large supervillain made of toilet paper absorbing the water from the fountain. The villain identifies himself as Two-Ply and mentions that he is super-absorbant. Bob decides to run away to change into his Watermelon-Man costume, an action that has Tara labelling a coward. When Watermelon-Man appears, Two-Ply is sucking up all the change from the fountain into some vacuum type machine. Watermelon-Man attacks, punching Two-Ply in the stomach repeatedly and smashing a watermelon over his head. Neither attack is effective, as Two-Ply can absorb the punches and the juice of the melon. The villain then squeezes the juice out of his arm, into Watermelon-Man's face, and then while he's wiping his face, Two-Ply attacks with his tendrils, wrapping up the hero in toilet paper, like a mummy. When Watermelon-Man breaks out of his wrappings, he's angry and ready to take on the big guy, but he's shocked to see that Two-Ply is nowhere to be seen. And all the money is missing too. Watermelon-Man walks off, glum that he is not starting off his superhero career too well. (Note: In this issue, Robert is wearing a Hed Lites T-Shirt, and Akram is wearing a Camel Toe Vodka sweatshirt) Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 2. Issue #3 - Dec 2017 This issue was written and drawn in December 2017, by Michael J. Longo. The story starts with a new villain, Clockwise strolling down the streets of Quadropolis. His appearance is mocked by two punks, Rick and Josh, which causes Clockwise to start punching the unarmed young men. Watermelon-Man interrupts by smashing a melon over his head. He asks Clockwise about his powers, and Clockwise tells him that he can pause time for everyone around him for about a second at a time. Watermelon-Man laughs at him, causing Clockwise to demonstrate how this ability can really be used. Throwing off Watermelon-Man's timing, Clockwise is easily able to beat him in a fight, and to escape without notice. Watermelon-Man is left defeated and with no trace of his adversary, again. Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 3. Category:Comic title